Eversince the world Began
by say-chan
Summary: Killua's thoughts and memories...


**Ever since the world Began**

by: say-chan

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Killua or Gon... They're the wonderful characters of Yoshiro Togashi-sensei... Furimato Aya is an OC based on "Keiko", Urameshi Yuusuke's *ahem* loved one. All except Aya, the song by Survivor, and the plot/idea... they belong to Togashi-sensei. Thank you so much for creating such wonderful animé...

**Prologue:**

Miracles of the Forgotten

* * *

_I looked upon the dimming street lights as the forsaken rain splattered upon the midnight sky. The only protection that covered my skin from the desolated sadness of the moonlit sky was the russet overall that I was wearing and the dark brown cap the hid my pallid hair. My eyes hovered to the small tree house that laid back memories of what happened. What had become. _

***i never knew what brought me here, as if somebody led my hand***

_I looked upon the majestic tree that was once my home. My heart skipped a beat. What was wrong? As if something attracted me to come here. My mind was clouded with questions. As if on cue, the rain silently stopped. I remembered his smile. Freecs. Gon Freecs._

***i finally had to steer, my course was planned***

_My mind retracted to those days when we were together. I slipped my hand to the pocket of my coat. I stared at what my hand came to obtain. The number 99 button. Yes, I still had it. How many years has it been? 7? Maybe. Yes, Seven long years have passed away so quickly._

***and destiny that guides us all, and by it take your rise and fall***

_But something made me reminisce. I have been traveling around the country for seven long years already. How much I missed him. How much I wanted to see him again. Those days were clearly embedded in my mind, bound with thick circles of friendship._

***but only for a moment's time is left to catch our breath again***

_"Gon, I got one!"   
_

_I could hear our childish retorts, or playful moves and our innocent words. He let go of his own fishing rod and helped me land the 'fish' that I caught. I could hear Leorio and Kurapika's sound laughter as we fell back laughing at the dark piece of rubber the caught the hook._

_I looked at him. He was laughing. There was this warm feeling that made me feel welcomed. I smiled and soon found myself laughing with the rest of the group._

***and we're just a piece of a puzzle, just another part of a plan***

_Gon was a friend. A friend more than ever. This was the first time I ever experienced the warmth of care and concern. I got nothing but coldness. Kurapika and Leorio, they were both true. They were my friends. They helped me. Encouraged me. They made me feel -- special._

***and when love touches the other, it's so hard to understand***

_Then when it was time to say goodbye to them again. Kurapika and Leorio. We've been through much more than we can ever imagine. There was sadness in my eyes. I know I will see them again._

_"On the 1st of September! In York New City!" Our four hands touched one last time. I knew we would meet again. Yes, we would._

***still we walk this road together, we traveled though as far as we can***

_I felt my aura flow out freely on my body. I remembered the day that we graduated from that Nen class. Yes, he was so happy. Those eyes made me feel enlightened. They made me feel happy as well._

***and we have waited for this moment to die***

_Then there was this time. One night like this. We were curled up on the fireplace starting the new puzzle piece that her Aunt Mito bought from the city. I picked up a piece and placed it at the edge of the board. Yes, life was like this. Once you started it, there was no turning back._

***ever since the world began***

* * *

**A/N:**

Another Hunter fic?? 4 chapters by the way. Yes, I don't seem to get enough, don't you think? I'm really sorry about the 'things' I said with Walk me Home and Heaven Knows. Honto ni gomen ne. I will be busying myself with a couple of HxH, FoR, sX, more SD and a full length Harry Potter fic. Phew... say-chan would be very busy for her Christmas special for this year. BtW, Happy Halloween, minna!!! 

(shohoku boyz in bene will come soon with a couple of new contributors) 

(warp the story version will officially start june of 2003.) 

ja ne! 

*~ say-chan 


End file.
